


A Blonde with a              Problem

by KingKazam20



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chris Chan, Comedy, Creampie, Ejaculation, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Meme, Moaning, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Parody, Screaming, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, The World Ends With You - Freeform, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKazam20/pseuds/KingKazam20
Summary: Ann is a fan of Kingdom Hearts and she’s been highly anticipating the release of the third installment.





	A Blonde with a              Problem

A Blonde with an Addiction:   
  
It was a chilly and windy night in the streets of Shibuya. There was a massive line in front of The GAMe PLACe (bet you didn’t see a Chris Chan reference coming) with tons of people waiting for the midnight release of Kingdom Hearts 3. Everyone was patiently waiting with their wallets. Everyone except one blonde; Ann.    
  
Ann was a fan of Kingdom Hearts. Calling her a fan would be an understatement because she enjoyed everything about it. She played every game and knew the entirety of the lore. She couldn’t memorize any of her school work, but ask her anything Kingdom Hearts related, she’d respond in a heartbeat. She wasn’t alone however. Next to her was Ryuji who was covered by a blanket. He WASN’T a fan of the series and questioned why he was their in the first place. Ann tried to get him into the series multiple times however he didn’t want to play every single game and didn’t understand the appeal of it.   
  
“Ann, we’ve been here for hours, can we pls go get some sleep”    
  
“NO” pouting Ann having heard that statement for hours.   
  
“It’s just Disney properties with anime characters and you need a physics degree to understand the lore” said Ryuji half asleep.   
  
“Listen, you’re my boyfriend and as a boyfriend, you’re supposed to be supportive as well as protect me” pouted Ann being annoyed at this point.    
  
“We defeated a god and you want me to protect yo-“.    
  
“RYUJI WE’RE NEXT” screamed Ann in delight.   
The two blondes entered the GAMe PLACe with Ann running to the counter and receiving her copy.   
  
“Ok Ann, can we go home no- wait where are you going” said Ryuji   
  
“I’m gonna go home now and play, Duh” as Ann ran to the train station completely abandoning her boyfriend at the GameStop. Ryuji at this point didn’t care and just went home hoping that his girlfriend would be ok.   
  
Ann had prepared for this moment ever since she preordered her copy. She had a mini fridge full of snacks, multiple eye drops, gallons of coffee, diapers to do her business, and her Mickey Mouse plush to accompany her. She inserted the disk into her PS4 and began to finally play. Normally, any person would play up to a certain time but this was Ann we’re talking  about. She was playing nonstop with no breaks only taking a 20 minute nap.    
  
A week had passed since Ryuji saw Ann and began to feel worried. She hadn’t respond to his texts nor his phone calls. He even tried to call her house but no response.   
  
“She must still be mad at me for last week” sighed Ryuji. “ I need to apologize”.   
  
He arrived at her house ringing her doorbell and waiting for her to answer. No response. After 5 minutes, he finally began to hear footsteps. The door opened and there was Ann. She was more pale than before, her eyes had bags, her shirt was covered in crumbs and stains, & she was wearing a yellow & brown diaper.   
  
“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?!!!” screamed Ryuji as he was terrified of what happened to his girlfriend.     
“Ca........... co... come over here” muttered Ann.   
Ryuji followed Ann to her living room and what a disaster it was. Empty eye droppers were on the floor, bags of empty snacks as well and coffee pots as well. Luckily, her parents weren’t here but what a mess she made.    
  
“Ann what’s going on? You haven’t been answering my texts or calls and I even tried to call your house.” asked Ryuji   
  
“So...........I’ve been playing Kingdom Hearts 3 ever since we left The GAMe PLACe and I just finished playing Kingdom Hearts 3 and...........” mutter Ann.   
  
“And....” said Ryuji looking worried   
  
“IT WAS AWFUL” screamed Ann as she bursted into tears. “ I waited 8 years for this game and I can’t believe it turned out like shit.”   
  
“So you’ve been playing this game for a week with no sleep nor proper food and just junk food and coffee, how have you not gained weight?” asked Ryuji   
  
“My boobs absorb the calories. I haven’t even been to the bathroom for so long, I smell awful and I haven’t changed my diaper yet.” claimed Ann.   
  
Ryuji wanted to laugh but knew this was a serious situation. He put his arm around his girlfriend wanting to avoid the diaper and began to confront her   
  
“I know you must’ve been devastated by this but on the bright side, you’re ok. Many people die just from playing 72 hours straight but you’re a Phantom Thief and you’re strong.” said Ryuji. Let’s clean this up and get you back to normal.   
  
Ann sniffled “Thanks Ryuji, you’re such a great person and I’m glad you’re my boyfriend”.   
  
They cleaned Ann’s apartment and all of the stains on the carpet.    
  
“Thanks again for helping me clean my apartment. It means a lot to me.” said Ann. The two blondes sat on the couch after an intense hour of cleaning the entire apartment. Ryuji puts his arm around his girlfriend again wanting to comfort her as much as possible.

‘Sniff’ “oh I smell bad. I haven’t showered in over a week as well as not changing this diaper.” smiled Ann.

“I’ll wait for you while you go take a shower then,” said Ryuji

“Wash me?” smirked Ann

Ryuji didn’t hesitate to ask. The two went to Ann’s bathroom and they fucked. Hard. In the shower. Raw. Moans everywhere. Name calling. Ejaculation in mouth. Squelch noises. Tongue kissing. Fingering. Hickeys everywhere. Slapping ass. Passionate time. Finishing inside you know what. (I’m just dragging this paragraph for no reason. Feel uncomfortable yet.)

 

The two finally finish their deeds and they went to Ann’s room to cuddle.

 

“Thank you so much, I needed that after what I've been through” said the naked blonde as she laid on her bed.

“You’re welcome, it’s been ages since I’ve been inside you.”

Ann blushed. “Don’t say it like it that”

Ryuji laughed as he went to cuddle with his girlfriend. 

 

“I’m still upset that I invested so much energy and time into a franchise that was once good and is now turned to shit.” whispered Ann.

 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. It’s Square Enix fault for putting out a trash product. Look what it did to you.”

 

“Yeah you’re right. Fuck Square” said Ann as she was getting intense. She was getting very angry. She went to the nearest open window and did the unthinkable.

 

“FUCK YOU SQUARE YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE FRANCHISE IN THE WORLD AND IT MADE ME PEE AND SHIT IN A DIAPER FOR A WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!” screamed Ann at the top of her lungs. There were people that were questioning why a naked blonde was screaming about a video game company. 

 

“HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE WORK TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!” screamed Neku Sakuraba, Ann’s next door neighbor. (Get it, The World Ends With You and Persona 5 take place in Shibuya, I’m clever). 

 

“Neku, come to bed honey”, mumbled Shiki as she was questioning why her husband was doing screaming at the neighbors again. 

 

Ann threw her copy of Kingdom Hearts 3 in the trash and she never spoke of it again. She’s waiting for Kingdom Hearts 4 BTW. 


End file.
